1. The Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-purpose ATV trailer. Both for transporting ATV's on public roads and highways and the same trailer may be pulled by ATV's on trails, having storage compartments for gear or equipment.
2. Description of Related Art
Many times it is needful to transport an ATV on the public roads to a desired location, most often by means of a utility trailer or flat bed or pick-up truck, once to this location it is offloaded from the trailer or truck, and if tools/gear or equipment are needed, it is then loaded or packed on the back of the ATV or into a trailer made for trail use for ATV's, this ATV trailer must also be transported along with the ATV in the utility trailer.
ATV trailers along with utility trailers are well known in art. However, the trailers and storage units in prior art do not provide a versatile trailer that eliminates the need for two trailers and incorporates storage, making it adaptable to many types of activities one might engage in.
The Huff U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,831 discloses a trailer capable of loading or unloading from either end having a pivoting draw bar, also having storage area over the wheels that extends both above and below the deck height, however this trailer is not meant for trail use and structure has little in common with this present invention.
The Richard U.S. Pat. No. 7,188,857 discloses a transformable trailer having capability short box trailer into a flat bed trailer, has little or no structure found in this present invention.
The Niehoff U.S. Pat. No. 6,378,904 discloses an ATV trailer having a steel tubing frame and heavy duty axle, triangular wings for tree deflector, and has a single center cargo area, however it's structure is otherwise different from this present invention.
The Greer U.S. Pat. No. Des. 601,059 has an ATV trailer with an enclosed cargo bed, but has little structure in common with the present invention.
The Cheney U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,722 shows a double lid truck storage box mounted in the back of a pick-up box, this storage being similar only in that it protects against the elements, and designed for fitting the back of a pick-up box, it's application differs from this current invention.
The Mishoe U.S. Pat. No. Des. 376,564 discloses an ATV trailer having a tip-up ramp with an open frame design, rather than a versatile trailer with storage found in this present invention.
The Neage, Meidanis & Koehler U.S. Pat. No. 6,129,401 disclose a vehicle storage bin that lies below the normal bed of the truck and conforms to the cosmetics of the exterior but has no structure in common with current invention.
Whatever the features, advantages or merits of the above cited references may be, none of them achieves the purposes of the trailer of this present invention.